


salute

by flowermasters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Military Ranks, Obedience, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's not above pulling rank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salute

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the girl-power mix I was listening to for this.
> 
> Warning for: AU, heavily implied sexual content.
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name by Little Mix, which was on the aforementioned playlist.

He's shy, and cautious, and relatively inexperienced when they make love for the first time. Peggy finds it endearing, the way he looks at her with big, blue, lovesick eyes and mumbles her name in awe. She also finds the entire experience ultimately rewarding, because while he's lacking in credentials, Steve is  _nothing_  if not a fast learner - particularly when he has a good teacher.

The new hasn't quite worn off yet when the war ends and they go stateside, and Peggy's enjoying it while it lasts. Sure, everyone wants a lover who knows their body as intimately as can be, but there's something to be said for the first tender moments of a relationship. She still has to give Steve a little  _push_  sometimes, but she doesn't mind - she's always liked being in charge. Privately, she rather thinks it suits her.

Right now he's sliding his hand up the side of her thigh, his mouth pressing a lazy, hot trail of kisses over her hip. She's not entirely sure if he means to tease, but, well, he  _is_. "Steve," she murmurs, her tone low. He wraps one of his big hands around the back of her leg, and  _oh_ , he does know what he's doing, damn him - the glint in his eyes gives it all away.

"Yeah?" he asks, as sweet as can be. The innocent schoolboy look is a good one for him, but he's got a lousy poker face in situations like this.

"Don't you 'yeah' me," she says, her tone clipped even as her voice goes a bit breathy when he presses another kiss to the top of her thigh. "Get to it, soldier."

"Yes,  _ma'am_ ," he says, with a low chuckle that is positively  _unfair_. Peggy's not sure if it's the laugh, or the way he drawls out the title, or the warmth of his lips coasting across her inner thigh - but it gives her an idea.

"Steve?" she says again, reaching down to twine her fingers in his hair.

"Yeah, Peggy?"

"Agent Carter will do," she says primly, and when he just stares at her, she gives his hair a little tug. Steve might not have much experience in the way of women, but he's smart. He'll catch on quickly. "Understood, Captain?"

He blinks at her, looking equal parts gobsmacked and hopelessly in love. But true to form, he bravely tugs her leg up over his shoulder and says, "Yes, ma'am."

Peggy lies back, half-smiling, and thinks that yes, being in charge  _does_  suit her.


End file.
